YO SOY SU NIÑERA
by Superlovivargas
Summary: La abstinencia del tomate ataca a la familia Carriedo a causa de la crisis "El idiota de Antonio perdio su empleo". Ahora María ayudara a mamá romano buscando un empleo de niñera. ¿Qué pasara cuando descubra que los "niños" que iva a cuidar no son tan pequeños como ella pensaba? ¿Quién acabara primero con su paciencia?¿Quién o quienes destruiran la casa primero? BritanicosxfemMex!
1. Crisis económica

**¿Qué pasara cuando la crisis del tomate surja y la pequeña María busque trabajo como niñera y tenga que cuidar de siete "niños" no tan pequeños?¿Quien será el primero en destruir la casa? Mal sumary solo denle una oportunidad n.n**

**Holas, gracias por entrar a ver este fic. Espero que les guste, (he corregido algunas faltas de ortografía pero si encuentran alguna por favor díganme)**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**YO SOY SU NIÑERA**

La situación no podía estar peor. Al menos una semana llevaban sin comer un solo tomate, y es que se encontraban en la terrible crisis financiera de "El idiota de Antonio fue despedido" y además mamá romano tenía que mantener a una familia de diez personas, tras todo esto María por fin tomo su decisión.

-¡Voy a buscar un trabajo!- gritó, aunque apenas la escucharon entre el tumulto de quejas, lloriqueos y maldiciones que estaba lanzando su apretujada familia mientras comían.

-¿Para qué quieres trabajar?- pregunto uno de sus hermanos.

\- Para ayudar a mamá a mantenerlos a ustedes, bola de flojos... incluyendo a papá. –añadió mirando acusadoramente a este que comía churros sin darse cuenta de los cuchillos que ésta le lanzaba con los ojos- Además tengo diecisiete, puedo cuidarme yo misma- y sin esperar escuchar más comentarios levantó su plato y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ya adentro encendió su portátil y busco en la sección de empleos, un anuncio llamo su atención.

**Familia extranjera busca niñera, servicio las veinticuatro horas, experiencia con "niños" y que sepa cocinar.**

La mexicana miro con desconfianza el pequeño cuadrito lleno de colores y unicornios_\- ¿Qué demonios?¿Qué tal si es un violador…?_\- pensó- Naaaaa- Y así es como María ignorando todo peligro, apunto la dirección y llamo para pedir el empleo.

-Wow –dijo la morena al ver la imponente casa que tenia frente a ella. Blanca totalmente, de al menos tres pisos, diseño rústico y antiguo, un enorme jardín y un toque de elegancia típica de Europa. Se acerco a la puerta y tocó. Una mujer que no aparentaba más de treinta años de edad le abrió y le dirigió una sonrisa

\- Tu debes ser Mary, mi nombre es Bretaña, gracias por cuidar de los "niños" mientras trabajo- le saludó la mayor con un marcado acento inglés. La castaña solo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y pasó a la estancia.

Bretaña le dio un breve recorrido por la amplia casa mientras daba indicaciones para que su trabajo fuera más "fácil". Iba desde cosas normales y sencillas como - _No dejes que Peter se duerma tarde- _hasta cosas un tanto extrañas como_-El extintor estará cerca de la cocina, asegúrate de que no lo hayan usado todavía-_. Cuando terminaron el recorrido la mujer la dirigió a la sala.

\- Aquí están mis niños. Escot, Will, Ian, Liam, Arthur, Alfred y Peter- presentó en el orden en el que se encontraban. La chica abrió desorbitadamente los ojos al ver a los siete "niños" que tenía en frente, por lo menos la mitad de ellos era MAYOR que ella.

-_Tranquilízate María, tu vives con ocho hombres también mayores que tu, esto no es nada para ti, recuerda que esto es por los tomates, los tomates, los tomates…- _dirigió otra pequeña mirada a los chicos. Entre ellos se encontraba un niño de unos ocho años- _Al menos uno si es un niño._

-¿Mary, estas bien?- Pregunto la dueña de la casa un tanto preocupada por la reacción de la joven- Entiendo si no puedes cuidar de ellos…

-No, no se preocupe yo cuidare de ellos- Bretaña asintió agradecida y se despidió de sus hijos antes de salir.

Cuando se perdió de la vista el auto, el mayor de los hermanos (Escot), avanzó hacia la salida. La morena recordó súbitamente la advertencia que le habían dado sobre aquel chico- _No lo dejes salir o regresara borracho- __¡Ahora tenía sentido!, _enseguida la mexicana se puso entre la puerta y el escocés que la miró burlonamente

-Quítate chihuahua- al ver que ésta se negaba, frunció el seño. La chica al notar su confusión tomo la palabra

-Mira tu madre me dijo que no te dejara salir, así que tienes dos opciones. Una es regresar tu solito a la sala…

-¿O qué?- interrumpió retadoramente. María sin perder la calma siguió

\- O… yo te jalo de los pelos hasta allá.- Los otros seis hermanos, menos uno, veían divertidos la escena y a este punto todos soltaron un "Uyuyuy". El mayor de los hermanos la miro con enojo y la aparto bruscamente.

–_Con que así quieres las cosas cabrón. – _Un pequeño silencio fue lo único a lo que dio espacio el fuerte eco del cuerpo del escocés cayendo al suelo ya inconsciente. Tal como prometió la joven, llevó jalando del pelo el cuerpo del mayor sin ninguna dificultad y después de depositarlo en un sillón miro a los otros amenazantemente- ¿Alguien más quiere salir?

**Gracias por leer. Recibo reviews, tomatazos y críticas.**


	2. Un gran problema

-Alguien más quiere salir?- pregunto la mexicana amenazadoramente a los cinco hermanos restantes. Uno de los gemelos se inclino y le susurro algo en los oídos a Arthur que lo miro confundido, después de esto ambos pelirrojos subieron rápidamente las escaleras y entraron en su habitación dejando a los tres menores con la morena. Peter miro a los otros dos que la contemplaban aun aturdidos y una idea paso por su mente.

-Nana Mary, ¿puedo dormir un poco antes de cenar?- pregunto el pequeño con rostro de sueño que hiso enternecer a la joven.

\- Claro, pero a la hora de cenar tendré que despertarte, ¿ok?- respondió con un gesto maternal que hizo que el trió de rubios se sonrojara. El menor subió a su habitación dejando por ultimo a Arthur y a Alfred. Reino el silencio hasta que el estomago del segundo empezó a gruñir.

-Mary, Mary pidamos una pizza ¿sí?, tengo mucha hambre- lloriqueo el de ojos azules colgándose de ésta con tanta fuerza que no se podía zafar. Arthur lo miro desdeñosamente y luego a su reloj fingiendo toser.

-¡Ho! Pero si son las seis ¿me pregunto qué programa estará pasando ahora? Esperen ¿que no era a las seis cuando pasaban el estreno de SUPER HERO?.- al escuchar esto Alfred soltó a la castaña y corrió a su cuarto azotando la puerta, después se podían escuchar las voces de los personajes a máximo volumen.

-Gracias- dijo la mexicana al de cejas pobladas que solo asintió educadamente.

-Como bienvenida yo preparare la cena- ofreció el de cabellos dorados al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina.

María repaso mentalmente -_"Escot está en la sala, los gemelos en su cuarto, Peter durmiendo, Alfred viendo la tele y Arthur en la cocina, ahora ¿Dónde rayos se metió Will?"- _se pregunto_, _después recordó lo que Bretaña le dijo _"si necesitas ayuda, Will siempre está en la biblioteca" _resuelta se dirigió a ésta en busca del segundo de los siete hermanos.

Al entrar la habitación se encontraba oscura ya que las ventanas eran cubiertas por los grandes estantes repletos a reventar de libros, el gran salón estaba sencillamente decorado con unos cuadros, en medio de él se encontraba un sillón en donde estaba sentado el castaño leyendo con unos lentes puestos, éste apenas si se percato de su presencia.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó al ver que la morena no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

\- No, es solo que al verte así en la oscuridad me pareció melancólico- dijo la mexicana produciendo confusión en el gales. Entonces sin decir palabra alguna la chica se retiro corriendo.- "_Que descortés"- _pensó el chico, regresando a leer su libro. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos la morena regreso con un plato y un baso en las manos que coloco en una mesita en frente de Will.

\- Te traje leche y galletas, parece que tienes un poco de hambre- dijo al tiempo que tomaba una lámpara de tomatito (cortesía de papá España) y la colocaba al lado del sillón.- No leas en la obscuridad, podría dañarte los ojos.- sugirió con una sonrisa que el mayor juro que reflejaba más luz que la misma lámpara- Sabes, Arthur parece ser tranquilo pero tu emanas un aura de calma y autoridad a tu alrededor.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- pregunto considerando que le habían dicho aburrido o mandón, como siempre le repetían sus hermanos.

-Nop, más bien me parece agradable-dijo con simpleza, sin notar un leve sonrojo del otro que no estaba acostumbrado a que le alagara gente del sexo opuesto.

-¿No tienes que hacer la cena?- soltó por fin al pasársele la vergüenza.

\- Si, pero Arturo dijo que la haría.

-...

-...

-¡¿DEJASTE A ESE CHICO ENTRAR EN LA COCINA- dijo histérico?!

\- S-si ¿hay algo malo con eso?

\- ¿MI MADRE NO TE DIJO NADA RESPECTO A ESO?

La chica se puso a recorrer en su mente buscando la advertencia que le habían dado sobre el mayor de los rubios, de repente en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de susto y salió corriendo, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos mientras las palabras de Bretaña resonaban en su cabeza.

"NO DEJES QUE ARTHUR ENTRE A LA COCINA."

**Gracias por leer, he estado corrigiendo ortografía y algunas cosas inconclusas. Espero que les guste.**

**Recibo Reviews, galletitas, tomates y críticas constructivas.**


	3. Broma

**Ciao Aquí traigo otro cap. puede que les este molestando publicando a cada rato pero no tengo nada más que hacer XD **

**Rincen:**** Gracias por tus recomendaciones de ortografía, ya me lo habían dicho muchas veces pero siempre he sido muy cabeza dura con eso. Intentare mejorarla n.n**

**Mich Gmez: ****Me alegra que te gusten mis intentos de comedia, espero que te gusten los siguientes caps.**

**Atención:**** Intentare hacer los caps. Más largos y pondré a votación con quien quieren que se quede Mary, porque la verdad no se con quien XD**

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

María corrió bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, no podía creer que había olvidado algo así de importante (aunque en realidad no sabía qué tan malo era cocinando Arthur), Will le iba pisando los talones con rostro nervioso, la morena trago saliva al verlo así.- _Tal vez es peor de lo que imagine- _pensó. Pasaron frente a la sala, Escot que ya había despertado le dirigió una mirada de enojo.

-Oye tu…- llamo pero la chica solo se siguió de largo ignorándolo- No seas cobarde niña.- replico siguiéndola junto con el castaño, de repente María paró haciendo que chocaran contra su espalda los dos mayores que abrieron desorbitadamente los ojos al ver la enorme masa negra de humo que se expandía peligrosamente por el resto de la casa. La joven no dudo ni un momento y, tomando un trapo grueso que se puso en frente de la nariz se adentro en la cocina. Los otros dos chicos, todavía un poco confundidos, tardaron en encontrar un trozo de tela y seguir a la mexicana. Pronto la encontraron cargando con un brazo apoyado en sus hombros el cuerpo de Arthur que parecía estar inconsciente.

-Dámelo- ordeno Will, quitándole al chico de sus hombros y poniéndolo sobre su espalda- Busquen la fuente del humo, yo lo sacare de aquí.- los otros dos asintieron y empezaron a buscar la estufa.

\- Hey chihuahua, por aquí- llamo el escoses desde algún lugar de la cocina, María siguiendo su voz lo encontró al lado de la dichosa estufa, tomo unos guantes y saco del horno una bandeja llena de lo que parecían rocas o carbón- esto, señorita es lo que pasa cuando lo dejas entrar aquí.- la chica lo miro con el seño fruncido por el regaño.- Ten, tira esto y ayúdame a abrir las ventanas.- la joven obedeció la orden y sacaron todo el humo de la casa. Caminaron a la sala donde se encontraban Will y el recién despertado Arthur.

-¿Por qué entraste a la cocina sabiendo que pasa esto cada vez que lo intentas?- preguntó serio el castaño.

\- B-bueno es que pensé que había mejorado un poco.- respondió apenado el menor.

\- ¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez?- preguntó esta vez Escot con tono incrédulo.

\- Mmm, p-pues nadie- trago saliva al ver el rostro enojado de los otros tres que lo rodeaban- Bueno, no importa realmente... fueron… Ian y Liam

-¿Todos ustedes sabían que esto pasa cuando el cocina?- cuestionó la mexicana, a lo que los otros solo asintieron.

Sin más, la chica se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos abriendo de un portazo. Ambos estaban riendo mientras veían en una pantalla la escena que se desarrolló abajo. La morena se paró frente a ellos casi soltando lagrimas de rabia.

\- ¿Por qué hicieron algo como esto?- ambos solo guardaron silencio mostrando un par de sonrisas gatunas.

-Calma, calma. Solo te queríamos hacer una pequeña broma, no esperábamos que te asustaras tanto por un poco de humo- dijo Ian con tono calmado y burlón. La oji café corrió hacia ellos y les dio una patada en la espalda haciéndolos caer al suelo.

-Oye, ¿estás loca? No es para tanto.- reclamo Liam adolorido.

-¡¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?!- pregunto histérica, a punto de darles una bofetada.

\- S- solo era un poco de humo…

\- ¡¿Y NO LES PASO NI UNA VEZ POR SUS PUTAS CABEZAS QUE SU HERMANO PUDO HABER MUERTO DE ASFIXIA?!

-P- pero si ya ha pasado muchas veces.

-¡¿Y CREEN QUE ARTHUR ES INMORTAL SOLO POR ESO?! UN POCO MAS Y HABRIA SIDO DEMASIADO TARDE.

\- ...

-Ustedes deben aprender una cosa- dijo un poco más tranquila la morena aunque aun le temblaba la voz- sus hermanos no son un juguete o algo que puedan manipular a su antojo. Estoy segura de que al menos esto si lo pueden comprender- y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a ambos pelirrojos avergonzados. Los otros cinco chicos estaban ahora al pie de la escalera ya que habían escuchado los fuertes gritos que había proferido aquel pequeño cuerpo.- Yo limpiare la cocina, ustedes pueden seguir con lo suyo.

\- Yo te ayudo Mary- dijo el rubio oji azul mostrándole una sonrisa reconfortante que ella correspondió.

-Gracias Alfredo.

-Yo también les ayudare- pidió el inglés- después de todo un caballero debe hacerse cargo de sus desastres.

\- Entonces Escot también ayudara- anunció el gales, mientras el mencionado le dirigía una mirada de odio.

-Yo no quiero.- replicó.

\- Pues no lo hagas, nadie te va a rogar. Pero si quieres cenar será mejor que ayudes.- respondió divertida María, mientras mostraba una deslumbrante sonrisa, heredada de su padre. No tardaron en llegar los sonrojos de parte de los hermanos que enseguida se pusieron a trabajar.

Afortunadamente gracias a la cooperación de todos, lograron terminar rápido para preparar la cena. Todos los chicos, menos Will, comieron como locos las deliciosas empanadas que la morena había preparado. Después de cenar, todos subieron a sus habitaciones, dejando a María lavando los platos. Al terminar, la mexicana tomo cuatro empanadas y las puso en dos de los más limpios, subió sigilosamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta que hace unas horas había azotado furiosa. Los gemelos aun despiertos la miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué?, ¿viniste a regañarnos de nuevo?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos pelirrojos.

-No, solo vine a darles de cenar- ambos la miraron confundidos.

-¿Que no estabas enojada?- comento Ian incrédulo.

\- Si, pero eso no es razón para que los deje sin cenar. Yo se que lo que hicieron no fue para dañar a Arthur, en un futuro no sean tan pendejos.

\- Entonces, ¿Estamos perdonados?- dijo ahora Liam, con tono de niño preocupado porque su mama lo regañara.

\- Yo no soy con quien se tienen que disculpar ¿verdad?- sonrió la morena.

Ambos gemelos intercambiaron miradas. Estaba claro, tendrían que tragarse su orgullo y pedir disculpas a Arthur

**¿Muy serio? La próxima tendrá comedia XD, Se aceptan especialmente ji tomatazos.**


	4. Regalo de disculpa

**Ciao, aquí vengo a molestarlos de nuevo con otro cap. No lo había publicado antes porque no tenía tiempo (sin remordimiento alguno ¬¬) en fin espero que les gusten mis intentos de comedia y por favor ayúdenme con la noble causa de escogerle una pareja a Mary.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

-Sí... si estoy bien papá- respondía con voz monótona la mexicana, -_tal vez le debí haber dicho antes-_pensó.

-¿_En serio estas bien?, ¿esos extranjeros no han intentado hacerte nada?-_ preguntaba su nervioso padre al otro lado del teléfono.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que si estoy bien, la habitación que me dieron es bastante bonita y tiene seguro la puerta.

-_¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que te mudarías a esa casa?-_ si, tal como había dicho el mayor, María ahora vivía junto con los otros siete _niños _gracias a su trabajo como niñera.

\- Le dije a mama que te lo dijera. Además ya soy grande y puedo cuidarme sola.

-_Mmmm, todavía no se si confiar. Le pediré a uno de mis amigos que te vaya a vigilar._

-¿Qué? No, no lo…- pero su padre ya había colgado- _genial-._La morena se recostó en su nueva cama viendo hacia el techo, todavía no se pondría la pijama ya que había citado a los gemelos a su habitación para discutir cómo se disculparían con Arthur.

-Hey, Mary somos Ian y Liam abre la puerta- escucho que susurraban afuera. Con un poco de flojera se paró de su cómoda cama y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a los dos pelirrojos.

-Bien- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí- ¿ya tienen alguna idea de que darle?- ambos hermanos negaron con la cabeza- Umm, ¿entonces saben de algo que le guste?

-Bueno...a él le gusta mucho cocinar, a pesar de que lo hace horrible. ¿Qué tal si le pagamos unas clases de cocina?-propuso Ian.

\- No, un regalo de disculpas lo tienen que hacer ustedes. Pero podemos usar la idea de la cocina.- dijo la chica.

-¿Y si le damos una cocina anti flama?-sugirió Liam

-No, eso es muy caro hasta para nosotros y los desastres de Arthur no se limitan solo a quemar las cosas, también puede romperlas, hacerlas explotar o convertirlas en bombas fétidas- contradijo Ian.

-Creo que ya sé que podemos darle- dijo de repente la castaña- tráiganme una laptop y una tarjeta de crédito.- Ambos chicos le dirigieron una rápida mirada antes de buscar las cosas.- muy bien, escuchen atentamente lo que vamos a hacer…

* * *

Arthur despertó por un pequeño toque en la puerta, lentamente y con pereza se dirigió hasta ella dónde encontró un sobrecito verde.- _¿Qué demonios será esto?-_ abrió el sobre y sacó una tarjeta que decía:

**_VE A LA SALA_**

Miró extrañado el papelito, por un momento pensó en ignorarlo pero después recordó- _Un caballero inglés nunca falta a sus reuniones- _y con este pensamiento salió de su cuarto, sintiéndose realmente tonto al notarse a si mismo bajando las escaleras de tres en tres como un niño emocionado, llego a la sala y…

Nada, no había absolutamente nada ni nadie en la bendita sala. Ahora subía enojado las mismas escaleras- _Seguro es otra broma de Ian y Liam, no volveré a confiar en ese par.-_ Azotó la puerta de su cuarto de un golpe y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba ahora en su habitación. Un pequeño quit de cocina para niños de ocho años y al lado de él se encontraban Ian, Liam y María mostrando grandes sonrisas.

-¿Q-que demonios es esto?- pregunto al cabo de un minuto.

-Es nuestro regalo de disculpas- respondieron ambos gemelos.- Mary nos ayudo a escogerlo, así podrás aprender a cocinar sin reventar la casa- el inglés rápidamente se giro hacia la mencionada que seguía con su inocente risa.

-Se que te parecerá ridículo, pero en realidad es muy varonil y maduro- dijo la muchacha animadamente.

\- Si, sobre todo cuando tiene pegado por todas partes el logotipo de "_El niño panqueques de arcoíris"-_respondió el rubio sarcásticamente señalando una pegatina de un niñito gordo comiendo panqueques mientras bajaba de un arcoíris. Vio como los otros tres bajaban sus cabezas decepcionados y suspiro.- Ya, ya está bien pero ¿no tenían de otra marca?

-Si tenían pero era de _Barbie_.

-...¿de qué color era?

\- Rosa.

-Me quedo con esta- dijo automáticamente mientras se sentaba en un banquito (incluido de la cocinita)- Y, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer con ella?

-Con esta cocina puedes hacer panqueques, muffins y pastelitos.- contestó emocionado Ian como si estuviera promocionando un súper producto.

-Bien, pues entonces comencemos- declaro el inglés ahora con ánimo.

**100 pastelillos y muffins fallidos después.**

\- Eres increíble Arty, a tus diecisiete años no puedes preparar ni un simple muffin.- se quejo Liam tirado en el suelo con un montón de masa de pastel negra en la ropa.

-C-cállate, es obvio que esos utensilios de cocina están mal defectuosos.- respondió Arthur que se cubría el ojo con una bolsa de hielo, pues al intentar meter una cuchara de metal en el hornito, ésta salió disparada hacia él.

-El único que está mal hecho aquí eres tú, casi destruyes nuestro regalo de disculpa en el primer día- rezongo Ian que tenía el cabello quemado gracias a una de las fuertes explosiones que el menor había causado.

-Ya chicos dejen de lloriquear, Arturo lo intento al menos. Además aquí les traigo unos pastelillos que yo misma prepare.- dijo María con calma y sin ningún daño aparte del trauma mental de un muffin quemándose. Los tres chicos rápidamente tomaron uno y lo comieron.

\- Haaa, Mary cocina delicioso incluso en una cocina de juguete- suspiro Liam.

La morena observo que aun después de los pastelillos los tres hermanos seguían un poco deprimidos.

-Chicos, tengo una idea- anuncio mientras les ponía otros tres pastelillos en frente- hagamos un concurso de decorar pasteles.

-No sabemos cómo hacerlo- se quejó Ian

-Por eso el desafío estará nivelado- puso diferentes betunes, merengues y chispas en frente de los concursantes- a el ganador le hare pasteles o cualquier comida cuando quiera. Tras escuchar esto el trió tomo los utensilios y se pusieron a decorar. Después de cinco minutos la mexicana dio por terminado el concurso.

-Muy bien ahora démosle la bienvenida a nuestro juez- dijo mientras abría la puerta y caían al suelo Escot, Alfred y Peter.

-Mary, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a hacer pastelillos?-se quejo Alfred mientras revisaba la charola y tomaba un muffin que término escupiendo ya que era uno de los intentos fallidos de Arthur.

-Te daré uno después Alfredo pero primero tenemos que decidir a nuestro ganador- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba la charola con los pastelillos decorados.

-¿A si?, y ¿quién va a ser el idiota que decida el ganador?- pregunto sarcásticamente Escot.

-Nuestro grandísimamente idiota juez serás tú- respondió la chica con una sonrisa picara.

-Tu maldita…

-Aquí están los pasteles- interrumpió la misma poniéndole la charola en frente.

-Yo no quiero ser el juez de un concurso de maricas- negó el mayor ganándose miradas molestas de los tres concursantes.

-Marica es el que tiene vergüenza de calificar unos simples pastelillos, ¿te sientes muy femenino haciéndolo?- rectifico la morena esta vez burlona.

-Trae acá esos malditos pasteles- gruño por fin Escot mientras tomaba el primero- Este es una mierda.

-Oye- dijo enfadado Liam al momento que le quitaba a su hermano el indefenso pastelillo- no tienes por qué ser así, además esta bonito.

-Lo siento pero su querida Mary fue quien me escogió como juez y yo soy exigente.

-Pues que mierda de juez- susurro el menor retirándose junto a su gemelo mientras Escot tomaba el segundo pastelillo.

-Esta porquería le quitaría el hambre a cualquiera- criticó, Ian solo cogió su pastelillo y se alejo. –"_Ya la pagara después ese maldito"-_pensaron ambos perdedores sumergidos en un aura oscura. Por último Escot tomo el pastelillo sobrante.

-Mmm… Supongo que este no esta tan mal hecho como los otros- dijo observando el postre detalladamente decorado con rosas de betún. Los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, eso era lo más parecido a un halago que el escoses le haya dicho a cualquiera. Arthur se acerco y mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa balbuceo: "Entonces yo gano".

La habitación se lleno de gritos de felicitación por parte de Alfred, Peter y María, esta ultima corrió hacia el ganador y le dio un fuerte abrazo haciéndolo sonrojar tanto que parecía un tomate.

-Al fin encontramos tu talento culinario Arturo-exclamo la chica por fin después de soltarlo- para festejar los invitare a desayunar a un lugar especial, así que váyanse a cambiar. Los veo abajo en treinta minutos

**Gracias por leer, recibo reviews, críticas y galletas (también favs y folows XD)**


	5. Accidente

**Ciao bastardos (¬-¬), gracias por leer y dejar sus hermosos reviews y no se preocupen ahí les mando sus pastelillos a los que lo pidan XD, todavía no hay pareja definida así que voy a jugar un poco a ver por quien se la dejo. En fin…**

**Ustedes saben que Hetalia no me pertenece y bueno los oc son inventos de nuestras mentes cochambrosas**

**Espero que les guste el cap. n.n**

Después de salir de la habitación de Arthur, María bajo las escaleras en busca de Will ya que él no se encontraba con todos cuando les anuncio de su salida. Lo encontró sentado en el comedor tomando una taza de té mientras veía un periódico, imagen que hiso enternecer a la chica al recordarle a su propio padre en las mañanas que era la única hora en la que no se comportaba como un estúpido.

-Buenos días Willi.-saludo la mexicana sentándose a su lado.

-Mary, es Will no Willi.- regaño el chico.

-Y yo soy MARIA no Mary- respondió.

-_Buen punto-_ pensó el castaño mientras le daba un trago al té.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿Por qué no subiste con nosotros a hacer pastelillos? Fue muy divertido y tú eras el único que no estaba allí, ¿no te llevas bien con tus hermanos?.

-No me malinterpretes, no tengo tiempo para jugar algo tan infantil como eso- contesto secamente el gales. Conocía perfectamente esa rutina desde que era niño, le preguntaban algo como _¿Por qué no bienes a jugar con nosotros?_ Y el por alguna u otra razón les contestaba fríamente por lo que terminaron evitándole. Pero como siempre su querida niñera le sorprendió, no enojándose sino inclinando la cabeza confundida.

-¿Y por qué no?- tardó un momento en procesar la pregunta. Nunca le habían pedido explicaciones de algo tan absurdo, lo único que le venía a la cabeza era un -"_Porque no y ya"-_. pero esa le parecía una respuesta tonta y para empeorarlo la presión de los ojos color miel de la chica le nublaba más la mente hasta no lograr pensar bien. Por fin la María tuvo que retomar la palabra.

-Ya sé porque no.- dijo con picardía infantil- ¿Es acaso que no sabes cómo jugar?- Will aun mas confundido no tuvo tiempo para objetar nada ya que la morena se había vuelto a parar tomándole ambas manos- No te preocupes yo te enseñare como divertirte- el castaño se sonrojo al escuchar eso, por alguna razón la idea de aquello le atraía- pero tendrá que ser otro día porque hoy iremos a comer todos juntos.

-¿A-a comer?

\- Si iremos a…

-MARY- interrumpió Alfred al tiempo que abrazaba a la mencionada con fuerza sobrehumana. Uno de los hermanos que estaba bajando las escaleras estaba preparado para ayudar cuando la una voz de ultratumba lleno la estancia.

-Alfredo, si no me sueltas a la de ya te voy a meter uno de los pastelillos de Arthur por el…

-ALTO ALFRED NO HAGAS NADA DE LO QUE DESPUES PUEDAS ARREPENTIRTE- gritaron Ian, Liam y Arthur , los gemelos tomaron a la muchacha por los brazos y la alejaron de el rubio que lloraba del susto en los brazos de Arthur, a lo lejos Escot miraba recordando varios momentos dolorosos en los que aquella morena lo arrastraba del cabello después de noquearlo.

-Muy bien, ya que todo esto paso y los traumas emocionales fueron parcialmente olvidados,- exclamó María cuando logro calmarse- ¡vamos a comer!

\- Pero yo no…

-Ya Willi, relájate ¿no te dije que te enseñaría a divertirte?- el gales ya no replico nada solo soltó un pequeño suspiro al tiempo que ocultaba su sonrojo y caminó con los demás hacia la salida que fue bloqueada por cierto rubio cuatro ojos.

-Esperen un segundo, ¿A dónde iremos a comer Mary?- pregunto seriamente Alfred.

-Pues a donde me dé la gana.- contesto retadoramente la chica.

-Awwww, pero no he ido a comer a WacDocnals desde hace DOCE HORAS.

-¿Y qué?

-Vamos, déjame escoger el lugar, después de todo me comí por accidente uno de los _fucking_ muffins que hizo Arthur.

\- Oye, ¿por qué empiezas a insultar mi comida? El que debería escoger soy YO porque gane el concurso.-argumentó el inglés.

-Entonces mejor lo escogemos nosotros como premio de consolación- se quejaron ambos gemelos al unísono.

-Cállense de una vez saco de críos, el que debería escoger es el que hizo el agotador trabajo de ser juez de esos pastelillos de mierda.-declaro Escot.

-VETE AL DIABLO- gritaron los tres anteriores concursantes.

-SIERREN SUS PINCHES BOCAS Y PRESTEN ATENCION- regaño la morena con aun más fuerza que los otros- Entiendo que todos quieran escoger un lugar, así que jugaremos piedra papel o tijeras.- Y así todos los metidos en la discusión además de unos confundidos Peter y Will, formaron un circulo y colocaron una mano tras su espalda.

-Piedra…

-Papel…

-O… TIJERAS- todos extendieron sus manos mostrando así a los siguientes perdedores Will, Peter, Un enfadado Escot y Liam. Los demás jugadores regresaron sus manos a la espalda.

-Piedra…

-Papel…

-O… TIJERAS- Los siguientes en salir fueron Arthur e Ian dejando solos a María y Alfred.

-No te voy a tener piedad Mary.- advirtió el rubio con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver como un apostador profesional.

-Ni que fuera a pedir tu clemencia gringuito,... pero para que lo sepas sacaré tijeras.- y así es como la castaña puso correr al pobre hámster que tenía el chico por cerebro.

\- _¿En serio ira a sacar tijeras?-_ se preguntó el americano.

-Piedra…

-_Tal vez solo lo dijo para engañarme…_

-Papel…

-_Fuck, ¿qué demonios ira a sacar?..._

_-_O…

-_Waaa no hay tiempo sacare…_

_-_TIJERAS

Ambos extendieron con fuerza sus manos, María había sacado piedra y Alfred tijeras. El oji azul calló derrotado al suelo mientras unas letras grandes marcaban sobre él un K.O, la morena alzo una mano haciendo un signo de paz con los dedos.

-Muy bien, entonces yo escojo el restaurante.- proclamo dándole unas pataditas a Alfred para que se levantara.- vámonos.- iba abriendo la puerta cuando se topo con un par de ojos rojos y una sonrisa burlona-_ Oh, Virgen madre de Dios.- _pensó, iba a detenerse pero los hermanos siguieron empujando sin saber porque la chica no avanzaba y..

CHU

María accidentalmente había besado a Gilbert dejándolo notoriamente sorprendido al mismo tiempo que sentía seis miradas furiosas desde la puerta- _Tal vez debí quedarme en casa._

Continuara…

**XD aquí está el nuevo personaje, porque ore-sama no podía faltar, acepto gustosa todos los tomatazos que me den espero que les haya gustado. P.d (Por cada review que pongan donaran un tomate a la familia de Mary)**


	6. Comamos wafles

**Ciao bastardos (saludo formal y súper educado) les doy muuuuuchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me alegran el corazón y me animan a seguir. Bueno les diré algo, creo que ya despeje algunos personajes pero primero los tengo que hacer sufrir (petición de mi lovi interior) claro que el awesome Gilbert no será mi último personaje sorpresa así que esta historia será más o menos larga (por favor sopórtenme hasta terminarla) **

**Y ahora are algo que no había hecho hasta ahora: contestar sus reviews.**

**Klaudia 14: uwu tú fuiste mi primer review muchas gracias y espero que disfrutes los siguientes caps.**

**Samantha: Que bien que te gusto, fue una idea random que me vino a la cabeza a la hora de estudiar.**

**Mich Gmez: Muchas gracias por dejar todos esos tomatitos la familia Fernández Vargas te lo agradece y yo también por leer mi fic.**

**Marisol: Por fin he decidido con quien (creo) así que no te preocupes.**

**natsumipantoja: Are lo mejor que pueda en hacerlos más largos así que no te preocupes n.n**

**Mari2821: Bueno yo voy en secundaria y también la he pasado mal muchas veces (no estás sola T.T) espero que te valla mejor la próxima, te mandare una lámpara de tomatito (made in España) para la buena suerte.**

**Andy-Dandy: Todavía falta lo mejor (¿)**

**HybridVirus: O.o gracias por leer mi fic y dejar un review, a mí también me gustan tus parejas espero que disfrutes leyendo.**

**Sin más que decir (aparte de que Hetalia no me pertenece) aquí les dejo el cap.**

María se despegó de Gilbert rápidamente a la vez que su cara era cubierta por un leve sonrojo, el grupito de hermanos la miraban estupefactos preguntándose cuando la iban hacer sonrojar ellos desea forma.

-E-este Gilbert, ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?-preguntó la chica para aligerar la densa atmósfera.

-¿Eh? Oh claro- el alvino paso nervioso la mano por su nuca mientras trataba de quitar su sonrojo- fui a buscarte a tu casa y Toño me dijo que tú estabas aquí, también me pidió que te echara un ojo para ver como estabas.

-_Y valla que se lo echaste-_pensaron todos los hermanos.

-¿Mi papá te mando?, ya me lo esperaba- dijo suspirando la morena, olvidando ya por completo el asunto.

-Oye, da gracias que fui yo, el estaba a punto de llamar a Francis.

-Uf, si esto me hubiera pasado con él se pondría a hablar sobre el _amour _y todas esas mariconadas suyas.

-Kesese, no solo eso seguro y acababa con tu virginidad.- un escalofrió paso por el cuerpo de los seis hermanos mayores mientras Gilbert y María se echaban a reír como un par de idiotas con la escena anterior ya en el total pasado.

-*cofcofcof*- fingió toser Arthur- ¿podrían dejar de noviar en frente de nuestra casa?-ambos acusados solo pararon de reír, la mexicana se giró hacia los demás todavía con la sonrisa en los labios.

-jajaja, el no es mi novio es mi mejor amigo.

-Kesese, encantado de concederles el grandioso honor de conocerme, me llamo Gilbert pero mis amigos me llaman Gilvo- se presento el alvino extendiéndoles una blanca mano que los hermanos vieron con una expresión parecida a el asco, ni siquiera el respetuoso Will se dignó a responderle el gesto, por fin Peter dio un paso al frente y le estrecho la mano.

-Me llamo Peter y algún día yo seré el hombre más asombroso del mundo- dijo _presentándose_ el menor.

-Tal vez, pero no más grandioso que ore-sama.- corrigió el oji rojo revolviéndole el cabello al pequeño. María se fijo en unas maletas que tenia a sus pies el chico.

-¿Te vas a mudar Gil?- pregunto la chica señalándole las maletas.

-¿Eh? Si me voy a mudar a un apartamento a dos calles de aquí.- contesto el pruso hinchando el pecho de orgullo. La morena lo miro sorprendida, ese chico había planeado irse de casa barias veces pero esta parecía ir en serio, hasta se enorgulleció un poco de su amigo. Iba a decir algo cuando fue tomada de la mano bruscamente por Alfred.

-JAJAJA lamento mucho que tengas que venir más tarde, pero estábamos a punto de ir a desa…

-¿Van a desayunar?, yo también voy.- se auto invitó el peli plateado, Alfred estaba a punto de objetar algo pero María acepto con una sonrisa, de forma que ya no había remedio. La chica subió al asiento del conductor, pues los demás no sabían a donde los iba a llevar. Ahora siete _hombres_ se miraban retadoramente en busca del asiento de copiloto, todos echaron a correr como si de una manada de lobos se tratase, se aglomeraron en la puerta tirándose patadas, dándose mordidas y golpes en la entrepierna: en fin; eran los juegos del hambre sobre el pobre asiento.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo?- pregunto María separándolos- Peter se va a sentar aquí, ustedes váyanse atrás.- El grupo de chicos le mostro una mirada de enojo y odio al pequeño mientras se amontonaban en la parte de atrás, apenas si se podía serrar la puerta.

La morena encendió el auto y por al menos diez minutos no se podían escuchar más que quejas peleas y golpes, casi les ponen una multa por el ajetreo del auto.- ¡Con un carajo CÁLLENSE- Por fin se estacionaron en frente de lo que parecía una cabaña de la que salía un poco de humo.

-¿Dónde estamos Mary?- pregunto Ian al bajar a empujones del coche. El restaurante tenía un letrero de madera grande con el adorno de una hoja de maple.

-Este es el restaurante de mi amiga Matty.- contesto respirando un dulce aroma, los demás chicos la imitaron y casi empezaron a babear. Olía delicioso.

Entraron por fin al establecimiento que estaba decorado con la temática de los leñadores. Muebles de madera forrados con lo que parecían pieles de oso y troncos apilados por algunos rincones le daban al recinto un toque hogareño y tranquilo. Tuvieron que juntar dos mesas para poder sentarse todos juntos y esperaron hasta que una camarera de cabellos rubios y ojos azules con destellos violetas pasó a pedirles la orden.

-Bienvenidos al "REY DEL MAPLE", ¿puedo tomar su orden?- pregunto tímidamente la joven en una voz apenas audible, sosteniendo una libretita en la mano. Pasó la mirada por la mesa hasta que se topó con un par de ojos color miel.- Oh Mary, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-Jeje, no te preocupes. Te voy a presentar a mis amigos ellos son Gilbert, Escot, Will, Ian, Liam, Arthur, Alfred y este pequeñín es Peter- la mexicana tomo aire al terminar y le sonrió.

-Kesesese, ore-sama siempre estará encantado de conocer a una chica tan linda. Toda amiga de Mary es amiga mía.- rio Gilbert dándole un fuerte apretón de manos a la canadiense.

-U-un gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Matty Williams.- se presento con una educada sonrisa- como son buenos amigos de Mary, les daré una orden de wafles gratis.

_-¿Ehhhhhhhhhh?, ¿ Are you serious? Matty you're great!_\- grito Alfred a punto de abrazarla. La rubia solo rio y se encamino a la cocina.

-Espero que cocine mejor que Arthur- gruñó Escot mientras jugueteaba con una servilleta ganándose un golpe que María le dio en la cabeza.

-No seas grosero, además ella es muy buena cocinera, especialmente haciendo wafles.- regañó la chica sin darse cuenta de que insultaba al pobre Arthur al mismo tiempo.

-Dejando mi cocina de lado, yo pensaba que nos llevarías a un restaurante mexicano o algo así.- comento el rubio.

\- _Oh true_… no pensé que te gustaran los restaurantes canadienses- afirmo el menor oji azul.

\- Bueno, eso nadie se lo pone a pensar apenas conoce a una persona y los traje aquí para visitar a Matty. Además tienen suerte, si los hubiera llevado al restaurante de mí hermano Carlos en la noche mexicana sus lenguas estarían muertas de tanto chile.- contesto con simpleza la morena.

Enseguida llego Matty cargando ágilmente en una mano una gran torre de wafles monumental y en la otra una charola con platos y vasos con leche. Los jóvenes miraron sorprendidos a la delgada chica- _Otro pequeño mastodonte-_pensaron.

-Ven y come con nosotros Matty, parece que no hay ningún otro cliente por ahora- invito Ian antes de clavar un tenedor en el wafle.

-¿E-en serio?...O-ok.- y así empezaron a comer todos. Tal como María había dicho estaban exquisitos, crujientes y suaves con ese toque dulzón que les agregaba la miel de maple. Simplemente perfectos. De repente se escucho el pequeño *clink*de dos cubiertos chocando. Rápidamente todos giraron sus cabezas hacia el ruido: eran Matty y Gilbert, ambos eran los que mas wafles habían comido, claro que Alfred no logro comer mucho ya que el efecto retardado del muffin de Arthur lo atacó como si del mismo veneno se tratase y en ese momento estaba en el baño.

Regresando a nuestros dos hambrientos chicos, ambos tenían firmemente clavado su trinche en el ÚLTIMO wafle.

-Esto… señor Gilbert, no quisiera causarle molestias pero YO tome ese wafle primero.- dijo con repentina formalidad la oji violeta que hasta hace unos segundos platicaba alegremente con el alemán, esto hizo estremecer a todos los presentes, menos a el pruso que apretó con más fuerza su tenedor.

-Kesese, me gustaría ahorrarte las molestias querida Matty, pero creo que estas equivocada fui YO el que lo tomo primero.- Hubo un incomodo silencio cubriendo la mesa mientras ambos adversarios se miraban fijamente tratando de aparentar amabilidad.

\- Pero, si usted come más le podría dar dolor de estomago, permítame tomar el WAFLE por favor.- pidió o más bien amenazo la rubia.

-Al contrario, yo me sentiría muy mal si a usted le diera un dolor de estomago en vez de a mí, permítele a mi grandiosa persona AYUDARTE con eso- respondió reacio el alvino tratando de evitar el temblor de su ceja. El no era de pelear con mujeres, pero tampoco le gustaba perder y no dejaría que le ganaran, eso no era nada awesome. Una leve idea paso por su mente.

-O-oigan chicos, no se aloquen. Mejor partan el wafle a la mitad y…- pero cualquiera que haya intentado suavizar las cosas fue interrumpido por el empujón que se dieron ambos contrincantes. Gilbert miro como el wafle volaba en dirección a la canadiense, al parecer ella había pensado lo mismo. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia la chica casi tirándola al suelo. Matty tomo un plato y atrapo el muy bendito wafle, miro como el oji rojo se acercaba peligrosamente y en un rápido movimiento lanzo nuevamente el wafle, esta vez la dichosa masa de comida se pego al techo.

Gilbert vio como se estrellaba el pobre wafle en el techo y, sin perder tiempo, empezó a tomar sillas y a apilarlas. Miró de reojo como su contrincante empleaba la misma técnica a la misma velocidad, tomó la ultima silla y empezó a escalar. La rubia iba pisándole los talones desde su propia torre. Estiro la mano, solo faltaba un poco más y… callo, o más bien, cayeron los tres Matty, Gilbert y, por supuesto, el wafle. Ambos jóvenes, ignorando el dolor de la caída alzaron rápidamente la mirada en busca de su tesoro, estaba sobre un plato como diciendo TOMAME. Americana y europeo se levantaron y empezaron a cojear lo más rápido que podían hacia la mesa.

Alfred que durante toda la pelea había estado en el baño desasiéndose de su terrible dolor de estomago, miro cómo al regresar a su mesa caía sobre su antes vacio plato un wafle.

-OMG! Un wafle me callo del cielo, bueno pues que aproveche- los otros hermanos y María que si habían visto la pelea intentaron evitarlo pero… ya era tarde, Alfred se había tragado de una sola vez al tan codiciado wafle dándole por fin un descanso en paz.- _Haaaa, It was delicious_.

Pruso y canadiense miraron fijamente la escena sin poder creérselo.

\- Ese idiota acaba de…- dijo Matty temblando de ira.

-Comerse NUESTRO wafle-completo el alvino con tono de furia.

-…?

Mientras tanto en China.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡¿EH?!, ¿Que fue ese grito?- pregunto un chino escondido debajo de una sabana.

-Parece que un estúpido se comió el último wafle, o algo así.- respondió un chico de Hong Kong.

-¿A si?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Intuición.

**¿Y bien?, espero que les haya gustado, ¿les agrado Matty (nyo Canadá)?puede que no sea muy romántico pero por algo también está en clasificación de comedia XD. En fin, déjenme sus reviews (claro, para donar tomates) y si pueden alguna recomendación no se preocupen también acepto tomatazos.**

**Actualizo rápido porque creo que no voy a tener mucho tiempo y tal vez cuando lo tenga la cabrona musa de la inspiración no se digne a aparecer (o tal vez se me olvide), pues entonces hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Una No llamada de broma

**Ciao mis bastardos y bastardas. Les vengo a fastidiar aquí con otro cap. de este fic y les agradezco que lo lean (Lovi también les agradece) y ahora paso a responder sus reviews.**

**Andy-Dandy: Yo tampoco los he probado o-o, pero ahí te mando algunos ;). Yo también los quiero enchilar y me has dado la inspiración suficiente para hacerlo.**

**Mari2821: Hare todo lo posible por concentrarme y bueno hice esto porque la Mary no es la única chica e.e**

**P.D. Espero que te sirva la lamparita ;)**

**Mich Gmez: Al parecer la familia de Mary te mandara tu propio harem de latinos amantes de los tomates, gracias por hacer tus grandes donaciones n.n, espero que te guste el siguiente cap.**

**Bueno lo único que queda por decir es que Hetalia no me pertenece y tampoco la compañía de agua (una famosa aquí en México)**

Está bien, ese no había sido el desayuno tranquilo y pacifico que ella esperaba, pero tampoco había sido totalmente malo. Aparco el auto frente a la casa y pudo ver las expresiones de sus acompañados que iban desde la más feliz hasta la más… bueno eran muchas. Primero bajaron Escot, Arthur, Liam, Ian y Peter que caminaban con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, el motivo, podrían haber sido los wafles aunque ella misma no estaba segura. Después bajo Will que al parecer trataba de eliminar escenas perturbadoras de su mente y por ultimo o más bien últimos los adoloridos Alfred y Gilbert que sostenían bolsas de hielo en la entrepierna, ¿por qué? El primero por haber tenido la suficiente mierda en el cerebro como para comerse el último y en paz descanse, wafle sin fijarse de quien o de QUIENES era. Gilbert, en la misma incómoda posición porque después de golpear a Alfred, María le había dado una patada por casi destruir el restaurante.

\- Willi, ¿podrías ayudarme a cuidarlos por un ratito en lo que llevo a Gilvo a su casa?-pregunto la morena cansada de todo lo que había pasado en tan pocas horas.

-Ok, Pero apúrate- dijo tranquilamente el joven mientras veía la cara agobiada de la chica.

\- Gracias- dio la vuelta y regreso al coche donde su amigo la esperaba ahora en el asiento de copiloto y arrancó nuevamente el auto.

-kesese, seguro que el grito del marica de Alfred se escucho hasta China.- rio el alvino al mismo tiempo que la mexicana.

-Como no gritaría así de fuerte con la madriza que le pusieron.

-A mi ni me veas, apenas si pude darle unas cuantas patadas antes de que Matty le diera de trancazos en la cara.

-Jeje, no recuerdo haberte visto pelear así por alimento desde aquella vez que Ludwing intentó tomarse tu tarro de cerveza.

-Pues la pequeña canadiense fue una digna rival- admitió el oji rojo recostándose.

Por fin llegaron hasta el gran edificio de apartamentos en el que el chico viviría, María abrió la boca de sorpresa, era bastante grande. El pruso miro de reojo a la chica, había estado esperando estar a solas con ella sin que la bola de críos estuviera viendo, era ahora o nunca.

\- Mary- la aludida lo miro este tenía un semblante serio que no había visto más que una sola vez- tengo que decirte algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-yo…

_-¿Por qué se estará tardando tanto en dejar a ese chico?_\- se preguntaba nerviosamente Will a los quince minutos de la ausencia de María. Se suponía que su apartamento estaba a unas calles de la casa, ¿y si regreso a la suya propia para recoger alguna cosa?, no ella por lo menos habría llamado ¿no?, tampoco la podrían secuestrar ya que iba en auto; de cualquier forma ella tendría que haber llegado, a menos que… No, no, no ella jamás se quedaría a dormir con el alvino ese o al menos eso quería pensar.

-Esa chica, no hace nada más que preocuparme- dijo entre suspiros- espera ¿por qué te preocupas por ella?- y se encamino a la cocina abochornado para distraerse preparando el almuerzo. Mientras tanto una pequeña figura observaba todo desde el pasillo y sigilosamente subió las escaleras.

-_Fuck_\- escuchó el espía al otro lado de la puerta de su hermano mayor, se asomo por un pequeño agujero y vio como Arthur con su juego de cocina preparaba unos pastelillos que llenaron la habitación de humo. El oji verde se apresuro en abrir las ventanas de su habitación y se recostó en el suelo mirando uno de sus intentos fallidos.-¿Cómo rayos le voy a dar esto a ella?- susurro arrojando el negro pastelillo por la ventana.

Peter alzo la ceja confundido, ¿En quién estaban pensando sus hermanos?, si les preguntaba a ellos seguro que no le contestarían. Sin darse cuenta camino hasta la habitación de Ian y Liam que también cuchicheaban algo, sin querer interrumpirlos pego su oreja a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿a ti también?- grito de forma apenas audible alguno de los dos hermanos.

-¿Cómo que también?, esto sí que será un problema.

-De cualquier forma los idiotas de Alfred y Gilbert también están metidos en esto.

-See, y no faltará poco para que Arthur y Escot también entren.

\- ¿En serio?, en ese caso Will también. Hagamos tregua y deshagámonos de todos primero.

-Hecho.

El pequeño rubio ya no tenía idea de qué hacer ni de qué pasaba. ¿Quién será esa chica de la que tanto hablan? Más tarde le preguntaría a María, tal vez ella sepa quién es. Y justo en el momento en el que cerraba la puerta de su propia habitación la morena abrió la de la casa.

-Hola Willi-saludo la mexicana mostrándole una gran sonrisa que saco de lugar a chico por unas momentos.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto el castaño como quitándole interés al asunto.

-Fui a dejar a Gil…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-atajó el otro mirándola fijamente con los brazos en jarra.

-Jeje, ¿en serio tarde tanto?- dijo nerviosa la oji miel rascándose la nuca.- m-me tarde porque… pase a comprar unas donas.

-¿Y donde están?

-P-pues me las comí- respondió desviando la mirada del gales.

-¿Tu sola?

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? pareces mi esposa.- se quejo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues espero que la próxima vez que "el señor de la casa" valla a comprar "donas" se digne a traerle algunas a su "esposa".- contesto el oji verde tomando la misma pose que María, esta lo miro fijamente unos segundos antes de echarse a reír.

-Hay, Willi pero si de veras tienes un lado cómico.

Will iba a replicar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se tapo la boca sonrojado por la vergüenza. NUNCA y de verdad nunca había contestado a alguien de una manera tan… infantil. Se fijo otra vez en como María se retorcía en carcajadas y luego su sonrisa, al instante sintió como la sangre le subía por las mejillas, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Mientras el gales seguía absorto en sus pensamientos a la mexicana se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Willi- llamo la chica sobresaltando al joven- aun no te he enseñado a divertirte.

-Y yo ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para cosas infantiles...

-Haaaaaa, vamos estoy segura de que no tienes nada que hacer y te aseguro que esto será divertido.- el castaño paso una mano por sus cabellos, ciertamente no tenía nada que hacer y estaba aburrido.

-Vale, jugare con…

-Excelente, tengo el juego perfecto para ti- interrumpió la joven tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hasta la sala donde tomo un teléfono.

-¿Llamadas de broma?

-No, no es eso ¿sabes que en el directorio el numero de la casa es casi el mismo que el de una compañía de agua?

-¿Y qué?

-Pues han estado llamando una y otra vez a nuestro numero por error así que técnicamente nosotros no los estaremos llamando.

-¿Y cómo sabes que van a llamar justo ahora?

-Siempre llaman a las tres de la tarde y ahora son las dos, cincuenta y cinco.

-¡¿Van a llamar ahora?!

-Tranquilo con tu falta de tacto con las personas será fácil, solo tienes que desviar el tema de conversación, yo te ayudare y lo pondremos en alta voz

-Pero...

RING

María descolgó rápidamente el teléfono y fingió voz de hombre.

-¿Si?

-Oh, mucho gusto, ¿Es la compañía de agua Ciel?

-No lo sé señora, puede que lo sea y puede que no, estamos hablando por teléfono lo cual hace imposible saber si es cierto o falso. Es más ¿Cómo puedo yo saber si usted es una compradora o es solamente una llamada de broma?

-E-eh pero yo…

-Sin peros señorita, el trabajo es el trabajo. Ahora le haremos una breve y simple encuesta para saber si usted efectivamente es un cliente.

-E-está bien.

María tapo el micrófono del teléfono

-Muy bien Willi, ahora es tu turno.

-Espera yo…

Pero la chica destapo el micrófono y se puso a hablar de nuevo.

-Muy bien señorita, ¿esta lista?

-Creo que si

-Muy bien la primera pregunta es…- la morena miro fijamente a Will como indicándole que era su turno, éste trago saliva y soltó velozmente.

-Dígame, ¿Cuál es el origen del universo?

-¡¿D-del universo?!

-Rápido señora no tengo todo su tiempo.- dijo el mayor con voz monótona.

-¡P-pero dijo usted que serian fáciles!

-¿Y usted cree que enviarle el agua a su casa es fácil?

-No, pero esto, ¿Cómo lo ayudara en saber si soy un cliente?

-¿Quién es el que hace las preguntas aquí señora?- regañó seriamente.

-Es usted, pero…

-Oh, por fin contesto bien una de mis diez preguntas.

-¡¿Diez preguntas?!, pero solo lleva unas tres- exclamó la mujer desesperada

-¿Las ha contado?

-No pero…

-AJA, la hemos atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-¡¿Ha-haciendo qué?!

-¡Usted está tratando de engañarnos diciendo que es un cliente, pero en realidad usted es un extraterrestre y quiere sacarnos las entrañas!

-¡¿D-de donde ha sacado eso¿! Yo solo quiero AGUA.

-¡Muy astuto, pero tú y tus amiguitos verdes no podrán engañarnos!

-Está bien, está bien, digamos que soy un extraterrestre pero, ¿usted es en verdad un trabajador de una compañía de agua?

-…

-…

-No tenemos acceso a esa clase de información y además, ¿Por qué me está preguntando esto si usted lo que quiere es agua?

-Eso iba a pedir pero usted…

-Lo siento yo no puedo hacerle llegar su agua

-¿Pero por qué no- gruño frustrada.

-Porque yo no soy el trabajador de ninguna compañía de agua.

-¡¿Y por qué me dijiste antes que si lo eras?!

-Yo nunca le dije que fuera uno, yo le dije, "puede que lo sea y puede que no",- hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea- ahora si me disculpa me ha echado a perder mucho tiempo, así que le recomiendo marcar mejor el numero la próxima vez.

Y dicho esto Will colgó, ojos verde y miel se encontraron y miraron fijamente en silencio antes de que ambos chicos empezaran a reír estruendosamente y cayeran en un sillón

**WILL TIME. ¿Qué tal estuvo?, no se pero la fibra del amor no me llega, por cierto esta discusión es real de parte de mi hermana mayor y yo XD. En fin recibo todos los tomatazos que tengan (Y claro reviews si no quieren lanzármelos).**


	8. El mercadito

**Ciao bastardos y bastardas amantes del Mex por harem. Aquí les traigo otro cap y me e fijado que e puesto mucho a Will y que de seguro ustedes quieren ver a las demás parejas asi que me esforzare para que les agraden también los demás y por favor avísenme si quieren alguna pareja en especial no se lo aguanten.**

**natsumipantoja:**** Tu deseo será concedido no te preocupes y perdón por no meter tanto a Escot antes pero ya tendrás tu escena ;)**

**Mich Gmez: Pues ya veremos que Peter también tendrá su participación, (a mi no me gusta el shota así que será de otra forma) ya falta poco para meter a tus queridos latinos n.n**

**Silvianime:**** Tu solo dime si lo quieres con pareja y con quien y yo me encargare de ponerte a tu Juanito (Iván) ;)**

**Bueno solo queda decir que Hetalia no me pertenece y que Mary es por y para mexicanos.**

* * *

-Maldito Will, se nos adelanto con el plan A- se quejo Ian viendo desde una pantalla la llamada de la sala.

-Si, la verdad no pensé que fuera así de espontaneo, pero sabes- agrego Liam con una pequeña sonrisa- Creo que el todavía no sabe que le gusta aun tenemos oportunidad.

-¿Y que hacemos entonces?- pregunto su hermano acercándose intrigado.

-Tendremos que ir por el plan B

/(O.O)/

-Willi, Willi- llamo la María cuando por fin logro calmarse- ya levántate es hora de comer.

-Eh? Ah si ahora voy a servirla- contesto el castaño parándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-MARY- grito Peter corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla ya que con poco tiempo que tenia ella en la casa el se había encariñado- oye Mary, te quería preguntar algo.

-¿Que pasa Pedrito?

-Mis hermanos han estado un poco extraños- explico- y han estado hablando de alguien y le quieren dar regalos, además dicen que les gusta.- la morena se quedo pensativa por un momento y al cabo de un rato con mirada decidida golpeo una de sus manos con el puño en forma de "ya entendí".

-Tal vez… extrañan a su madre y le quieren dar un regalo para demostrarle lo mucho que la quieren- resolvió la chica, el pequeño rubio viendo que eso tenia mucho sentido sonrió mas tranquilo.

-Eres una genio Mary.

-Bueno pero entonces tú también los tienes que ayudar ¿vale?

-Sip.

-BAJEN TODOS, YA ESTA LA COMIDA- llamo Will.

-Vamos, tu otra "madre" te esta llamando- le dijo la mexicana dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda y se dirigió a las habitaciones a llamar a los otros, aporreo la puerta de los gemelos y casi tumba la puerta de Escot porque este no la habría, al final se dirigió a la de Alfred pero nadie contestaba y traía puesto el seguro, entonces vio una notita pegada en la pared que decía "I'm in the TV room" suspiro y bajo las escaleras hasta el dichoso cuarto, toco la puerta y nadie contesto y como esa no tenia seguro la abrió.

María se tapo la boca para no reírse, Alfred estaba bailando y cantando la canción del opening de Ben 10.

-M-mary, ¿q-que haces aquí?- pregunto avergonzado el chico al percatarse de su presencia.

-Pues iba a decirte que fueras a cenar, pero se te veía tan lindo bailando que se me olvido.- respondió sincera la chica dirigiéndole una sonrisa que hiso que el rubio se llenara de vergüenza.  
-P-pues ya voy para halla- dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Se sentaron en la mesa y comieron_Shepherd's pie _que era como un pastel de carne con puré de papas.

-¿Por qué Mary no cocino hoy?- pregunto Alfred picando con un tenedor su comida, no le gustaba la comida europea y para su suerte todos sus hermanos habían nacido en ese continente del caos.

-Porque no tenía tiempo y porque Will ya había cocinado- dijo sencillamente la morena degustando su platillo.

-Oye Mary, este fin de semana iras de visita a tu casa ¿verdad?- comento Liam como si nada.

-Oh si, si no voy mi padre vendrá y armara un alboroto- todos los hermanos se pusieron a pensar en que clase de persona seria el padre de María, seguro seria alguien temible.

-¿Podemos acompañarte?- pregunto Ian juntando las manos en forma de ruego.

-Mmm… esta bien pero solo les diré que cualquier cosa que hagan mis hermanos, mi padre o mi madre no es mi responsabilidad.

-Siiii

-¿Y por que tengo que malgastar mi valioso fin de semana en la casa de la chihuahua?- se quejo Escot cruzando los brazos.

-¿Alguien dijo "tu también vendrás con nosotros"?, el que quiera que venga si no pos no vallas.-contesto la mexicana acabando su platillo y recogiendo los de los demás. Después de lavar los trastes, seco sus manos y escribió en un papelito que Arthur estaba a cargo y que iría al mercado.

-¿A dónde crees que vas morenita?- le recrimino el mayor de los hermanos recostándose sobre la puerta exhalando el humo de un cigarrillo, la mencionada tosió unas veces y agito la mano tratando de alejar aquella masa oscura.

-¿Tu a donde crees? Voy al mercado.

-No te dejare ir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque TU no me dejaste salir a MI

-Hay vamos Escoty, no es para tanto.

-He dicho que no, y no puedes golpearme porque esta vez no estoy haciendo nada malo- le había dado en su punto bajo, ella no golpeaba a nadie a menos que se lo mereciera, suspiro y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya se, para que no haya mas remordimientos y lo digo porque soy una buena y SUPER BUENA persona ¿Que tal si me acompañas al mercado y así salimos un rato?

-¿Para que te lleve el carrito de compras? Ni lo sueñes chihuahua.

-Tsk, claro que no, en el mercado no hay carrito y yo cargare mis compras ¿que opinas?-el pelirrojo lo pensó un momento, en realidad no era tan mala la oferta y no iba a tener después la misma suerte.

-De acuerdo- contesto y salieron de la casa, Escot estaba a punto de subir al coche cuando la chica le jalo del brazo.

-¿Y tu a donde vas? Iremos caminando- le dijo la morena sacándolo del auto y empezando a caminar.

-¿Caminando?

-Si, claro que si no quieres puedes quedarte, no necesito mariquitas que no puedan caminar unas cuantas calles-le contesto riendo socarronamente, el escocés solo bufo y la siguió mirándola en todo el camino emanando toda la mala leche que podía. Al fin llegaron al mercado y abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

El techo estaba tapizado de piñatas colgadas de diferentes colores formas y tamaños, el aire estaba impregnado de un dulce aroma a fruta fresca y por todos lado había gente caminando de un lado a otro haciendo ofertas, regateando y cargando grandes bolsas llenas de quien sabe que cosas, María le dirigió una gran sonrisa era obvio que el europeo no se esperaba eso.

-¿Y que tal Escoty?- pregunto, el chico cerro la boca y recobro la compostura.

-Tsk, me parece que me trajiste a un basurero- mintió.

-Un basurero ¿eh?, pues ya veras que esto es mucho mas hermoso de lo que crees- le advirtió, la chica le tomo de la mano y el intento zafarse- Estate quieto, si te suelto te puedes perder o te pueden robar algo.

-¿Y a mi que?

-Pues que a ti no te importe es lo de menos, yo sigo siendo tu niñera y tengo que cuidarte- y apretó con mas fuerza la mano del pelirrojo, este le dirigió una pequeña mirada y resoplo rendido. Primero se dirigieron a una carnicería donde María pidió un pollo fresco, Escot miro con asco como tomaban un pollo desplumado y le cortaban el cuello justo frente a sus ojos y la chica ni se inmutaba.

Entraron a una verdulería donde un chico muy alto y de cabello casi alvino atendía con una mirada un poco atemorizante, parecía que era ruso. Caminaron un poco mas y Escot resbalo con un charquito de agua, todos los hombres de los puesto profirieron sonoras carcajadas en burla del extranjero al mismo tiempo que este se levantaba y les echaba la madre en sima, siguió quejándose aun mas porque piso mierda de perro y otro poquito mas porque una mujerona de unos cuarenta años le estaba metiendo mano.

Tomaron un descanso y el mayor saco un cigarrillo que encendió rápidamente, por fin paz, aunque eso no le duro mucho ya que podría jurar que un montón de "viejas" le miraban lujuriosamente desde un puestito de picadas, hasta ahí termino el descanso.

Por cada puesto en el que paraban un montan de comerciantes le gritaban cosas como "pásele güerito aquí tenemos su fruta fresca", "Hey tu el gallito de halla, ¿no le gustaría comprar unos chicharrones?" o "Güerito, ¿no quiere pasar a comprar un collar para su novia?

_-¿Que demonios le pasa a esta gente?- _se pregunto cada vez que le repetían estas ultimas dos frases, en primer lugar ¿por donde le veían a el cara de pollo?, además de que el vendedor estuvo jodiendole todo el santo rato asta que por fin compro el condenado chicharrón que para colmo estaba rancio, y en segundo lugar, ¿el saliendo con esa chihuahua bajita?, ¿es que estaban ciegos? Miro de rojo sus manos entrelazadas y un leve sonrojo subió por sus mejillas, en realidad si el estuviera viendo a alguien en su posición pensaría que son unos noviecitos, aunque ella solo le estaba sujetando la mano para cuidarlo ¿no?, sacudió la cabeza ante la idea tonta de que fuera otra la razón aun mas sonrojado.

-Oh mira, ese puesto de ahí es nuevo vamos a verlo- sugirió la chica jalándolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Entraron en un puestito chino donde había un vendedor, aparentemente chino también, con una larga cabellera castaña sujetada en una coleta.

-Ni hao, soy Ming- Yao y acabo de mudarme a México, discúlpeme si no hablo muy bien el español- saludo el amable asiático… o asiática ya que en realidad ere difícil de saber.- Hoy tenemos una promoción para las parejas de un dos por uno en los postres.- ofreció, Escot estaba a punto de replicarle que no eran pareja, cuando María se le adelanto.

-Muchas gracias, entonces compraremos uno ¿verdad Escoty?- le dijo insinuante la morena, el captando perfectamente la situación rodo los ojos y asintió.

-Me debes una chihuahua- le dijo pagando el postrecito al mismo tiempo que el empleado, otro chino con cara seria, le entregaba las dos cajitas de comida, ambos se despidieron y salieron del mercado. Se encaminaron a un parque a comerse su postre, si regresaban a casa con eso inmediatamente los otros hermanos se empezarían a quejar.

-Haaaa, me alegro de haberte traído- suspiro la chica acabándose el postre- si hubiera venido sola no habría conseguido el dos por uno, el escocés rodo los ojos dándole otro mordisco a el suyo- ahora dime, ¿te divertiste?- el otro iba a contestarle un insulto pero su lengua lo traiciono.

-Si me divertí.

-Me alegro, porque yo también- le contesto la otra mostrándole una gran sonrisa.- sabes en realidad me caes bien.

Escot solo miro para otro lado escondiendo su sonrojo mientras susurraba un casi inaudible- tu también me agradas.

* * *

**ESCOT TIME!, Y AQU TIENEN A SU ACLAMADO Y BUSCADO ESCOTY, por fin pude escribir algo mas o menos romántico y logre meter a otros tres personajes ¿a que no se lo esperaban e.e?, na no es cierto.**

**Por favor no se abstengan de lanzarme tomatazos o reviews, ni de hacer sus peticiones que con gusto las cumplo. **

**Hasta la próxima, bastardos. n.n  
**


	9. Eso es un chaneque

**Ciao bastardos y bastardas e venido aquí para traerles otro cap de este fic y les doy gracias por leerlo y dejar sus hermosos reviews**

**Silvianime****: XD pues es de los más normal que el verdulero del mercadito se convierta en el protagonista, pero ya le encontré su participación, por favor avísame si te molestan las insinuaciones porque voy a poner un poco pero no será nada malo ;)**

**Mich Gmez: Claro que ya había dejado algunos personajes sin aparecer y bueno al fin y al cabo por ahora es un harem y Mary todavía no puede descubrir la verdad u.u pronto vendrán sus latinos *-***

**Ana: Intentare meterlo lo más rápido posible e intentare que pasen un buen rato que mi mente cochambrosa ya ideo un plan ;)**

**HybridVirus****: U.U se que no les e dado suficiente protagonismo a esos dos tampoco y por eso me dedicare a crearles un buen cap porque todavía no se que ponerles exactamente y por supuesto todavía no e terminado de hacerlos sufrir a todos ;)**

**Bueno y con esto solo tengo que decir que Hetalia no me pertenece **

-Ya llego por quien lloraban- anuncio María azotando la puerta y entrando a la casa y tras de ella Escot cargando dos bolsas llenas de comida.

-Ya veras maldita chihuahua al final me hiciste cargar tus bolsas de mierda- se quejo el pelirrojo dejando en la mesa la comida.

-Hay no sea chillón Don Coty que tu te ofreciste a cargarlas.

-Don Coty mis nalgas y para tu información solo lo hice por ser caballeroso.

-¿Caballeroso?

-¿Esa palabra existe en Escocia?- preguntaron los gemelos bajando las escaleras dirigiéndole sonrisas gatunas.

-Cierren la boca y tírense por algún pozo- contesto el mayor encendiendo un cigarrillo y saliendo al jardín.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- cuestiono la mexicana a ambos hermanos.

-Will esta en la biblioteca, Peter y Arty en la sala y Alfred en la sala de juegos- respondieron a coro los dos empezando a hurgar en las bosas de comida.

-_¿Otra vez esta en la sala de juegos ese gringo?-_ se pregunto la morena, el solo salía por comida y por emergencias (Arthur quemando la cocina)-_Iré a ver en que anda-_ pensó encaminándose hacia la puerta que toco dos veces antes de se escuchara un suave _entra_ desde el interior, entro y se encontró con la habitación a oscuras. De repente la puerta se cerro sumiéndola en la oscuridad y alguien le jalo el brazo haciendo que se agachara _toma, ponte esto, _le susurro la misma voz de antes dándole unas gafas para ver en la oscuridad, se las puso y miro alrededor. Estaba sentada en el suelo de bajo de una mesa y junto a ella estaba Alfred con unas gafas iguales a las suyas.

-¿Que pasa Alfredo?- pregunto la chica sin entender el por que de estar en esa posición.

-Hace unos días mis juguetes se han estado moviendo de lugar solas, les pregunte a los demás sobre eso y Liam me dijo que eran duendes.- respondió el rubio totalmente serio- Por eso estoy aquí escondido para verlos cuando ellos aparezcan.- María lo miro incrédula y empezó a reírse.

-Jajaja, baya que eres un crio es obvio que lo que mueve las cosas no son duendes- se burlo.

-¿Entonces quien las mueve?

-Pues los que las mueven son los chaneques.- dijo orgullosa sabiendo que tenía toda la razón, los ojos azules del chico empezaron a brillar.

-¿Que es un chaneque?- pregunto decidido a saber mas sobre aquel nuevo descubrimiento.

-Pus un chaneque es como un niño con la cara que tiene Escot por las mañanas- respondió

-Oh, ¡que miedo!

-Es el mismísimo demonio- afirmo ella

-¿Cómo lo atraparemos?- dijo ahora preocupado Alfred saliendo de su escondite y ayudando a María a pararse.

-No te preocupes será fácil solo tenemos que conseguir unas redes

-Tengo unas en mi cuarto- propuso el rubio y jalando del brazo a la morena subió corriendo las escaleras y entraron, la chica no pudo evitar abrir exorbitantemente los ojos ante la enorme habitación, mucho mas grande que la de los otros hermanos.

-Increíble- suspiro.

Las paredes azul claro con estampados de la bandera estadounidense, estaban cubiertas por grandes estanterías llenas de osos, conejos, jirafas, elefantes, gatos y un montón mas de animales de felpa. Bajo estas se encontraban acomodados por colores al menos unos mil autos de juguete de diferentes tamaños y formas, no podía dar mas de un paso sin toparse con algún guante, pelota, bate o patineta además de algunos sets de plastilinas y arcilla multicolor. También en una esquina había un enorme closet con puertas de cristal dejando ver su interior repleto de figuras y comics de súper héroes, hasta el techo tenia pegadas algunas estrellas de neón simulando el sistema solar, unas naves espaciales y aviones colgando de un hilo, el mismísimo paraíso para cualquier niño.

-Hey Mary- la llamo el chico sacando dos redes atrapa mariposas de un gran baúl- aquí están las redes, lets go!

Ambos tomaron la misma posición de antes bajo una mesa y apagaron las luces, aguardaron ahí un rato hasta que se escucho un ruido, giraron rápidamente sus cabezas y un oso de peluche callo de la estantería.

-AHÍ ESTA, TRAS EL- grito la mexicana echando a correr tras el _chaneque_ junto con Alfred, vio un borrón dirigirse hacia la estantería y mientras corría el estadounidense tropezó y se le callo su red, en su lugar tomo el bate y dio un fuerte golpe a la estantería.

PUMPUMPUM

-¿Que demonios esta ocurriendo allá arriba?- pregunto Arthur en la mesa a lo que ambos gemelos solo alzaron los hombros- no se ustedes pero yo iré a ver- les dijo y camino hacia las escaleras

PUMPUMPUM

-Alfredo, se fue por allá- le grito la chica tomando ahora un palo de golf imitando al rubio, el borrón corrió hasta la estantería y el chico empezó a subir por los barrotes, estos que solo podían soportar el peso de los peluches se desprendieron y lo tiraron al suelo junto con todos los juguetes ahí postrados

-MARY, LO TENGO SOBRE MI- chillo asustado.

-AHÍ VOY- le grito y cuando estuvo frente a su cuerpo totalmente cubierto por peluches, empezó a tirar de palazos a diestra y siniestra.

-MARY, MARY ME ESTAS PEGANDO A MI.- chillo aun mas fuerte tratando de defenderse con su bate y reincorporándose- ESTA ENTRE LOS PELUCHES, DALE!- ambos empezaron a dar fuertes golpes contra el suelo y en este se abrieron grietas cada vez mas grandes.

-Joder, ¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?- gruño Arthur al entrar al cuarto y ver a los dos golpeando a los peluches.

-Arty, estamos a punto de atraparlo. Mary ¿lo ves por ahí?

-No parece que escapo- el prófugo _chaneque_ salió de la pila de peluches y corrió hacia el ingles que pego un brinco y cayo sobre la cama.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?

-Es un chaneque y va hacia ti, DALE- le grito María señalando la cosa negra que subía por la cama.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAA- grito el oji verde saltando otra vez y sosteniéndose de una de las naves colgantes del techo.

-IGGY, SUELTATE EL CHANEQUE SALTARA SOBRE TI

Arthur no se soltó y empezó a moverse nervioso, lanzando patadas a diestra y siniestra. Alfred y María miraron hacia el techo, la nave estaba a punto de caer, entonces ambos tomaron una pierna del asustado rubio y lo jalaron hacia abajo desprendiendo la nave.

PUM

-QUE MIERDA HICIERON BOLA DE IDIOTAS- grito Escot que estaba a punto de sentarse en un sillón de la sala sobre el cual callo el techo, un montón de peluches, y si señor las tres chicas súper poderosas Arthur, Alfred y María- Quien demonios tiro el techo.

-Fue culpa de Arthur, se asusto y se colgó de mi navecita,- explico Alfred- y como tratamos de ayudarlo nos caímos y… rompimos el techo- Escot lo fulmino con la mirada- p-pero, ¡logramos atrapar al chaneque!- dijo victorioso mostrando la red de mariposas en la cual estaba un ratón de juguete.

-ALL FOR A FUCKING MOUSE- maldijo el de cejas pobladas sobándose la espalda adolorido y apunto de azotar al ratoncito contra el suelo.

Will froto sus sienes tratando de pensar claro.

-Muy bien, ahora díganme lo que paso- indico dirigiéndole a los cinco culpables una mirada gélida.

-B-bueno, es que Al nos dijo que sus cosas se estaban moviendo solas y para asustarlo le dijimos que eran los duendes y usamos este ratón de juguete para molestarlo.-contesto Liam temblando. Sobre la mesa se encontraban postrados los _objetos del problema_ como los había llamado el gales: el ratón de juguete, el control remoto, un bate de baseball y un palo de golf.

-Y-yo creí que era un chaneque así que lo ayude a atraparlo- continúo la mexicana avergonzada y también un poco asustada por el castaño- nos descontrolamos un poco y rompimos el techo…_aunque fue culpa de Arthur por colgarse de la navecita- _susurro esto ultimo haciendo un pucherito

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos ahora Will?, estos idiotas ya nos fregaron la casa- se quejo Escot apagando su cigarro, por unos momentos a el castaño le dieron ganas de tomar uno pero se contuvo.

-Si es por la casa nos podemos quedar en la mía- sugirió María- no es muy grande pero estoy segura de que le agradaran a mis hermanos, de cualquier forma íbamos a ir mañana.

-¿Segura? ¿No causaremos inconvenientes?- quiso asegurarse el segundo de los hermanos Bretaña.

-Estoy segura… b-bueno creo que mi padre estará de acuerdo.

Sin poder objetar mas los hermanos (menos Alfred) se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a hacer sus maletas mientras María se preguntaba si eso de verdad estaría bien

-_La próxima vez atrapare a ese chaneque_

**Ya se que tarde pero aquí esta! Y en el próximo capitulo habrá:**

**HERMANOS Y MAS HERMANOS, MAMAS ENOJADAS, COMIDA PICANTE Y UN ENTROMETIDO EN LA CASA **

**Recibo cualquier jitomatazo o review que tengan que lanzarme**

**Hasta el próximo cap n.n**


	10. La familia Carriedo Vargas

**Ciao bastardos, aquí les traigo otro cap de este fic de segunda!  
**

**Mary2821: Claro es lo más normal, aunque a mí no me asustan mucho las películas de terror pero si me escondo bajo la cama cuando pasa es señor de los camotes XD (mito urbano made in mi mi hermana). **

**Bueno Hetalia no me pertenece y Mary es para los mexicanos y sus mentes cochambrosas.**

-¡Martin, ábreme la puerta con un carajo!- grito María aporreando la puerta de su casa con los hermanos Bretaña a sus espaldas tratando de calmarla.

-Hermani…- el chico que abrió la puerta fue silenciado por un golpe que la morena dirigía a la puerta- *llora* hermanita, ¿me odias tanto que apenas me ves me pegas?

-¡José! Perdón pensé que eras la puerta- se disculpo la chica- estos son los chicos que estoy cuidando Escot, Will, Iam, Liam, Arthur, Alfred y Peter- presento al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo a el moreno- ahora dime, ¿Dónde está el maldito de Martin?-pregunto metiéndose a la casa.

\- Esta arriba en el baño- le indico, la mexicana solo asintió y subió las escaleras.- y ustedes, ¿Por qué no entran? Siéntanse en su casa- les invito el de acento portugués ayudándoles a cargar fisilmente sus maletas.

Apenas entraron sintieron un ambiente hogareño por sus decoraciones sencillas, en el lado izquierdo había una acogedora sala con muebles de tonos rojos y marrones y al lado de esta se encontraba la cocina con el refrigerador tapizado de imanes y papelitos con dibujos infantiles. En el lado derecho había un enorme comedor de madera cubierto por un mantel bordado de flores.

-Jeje no es mucho pero es muy hogareño ¿no?- de repente se escucho un estruendo en el piso de arriba y el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras- oh, parece que ya lo atrapo.

-Gyaaaaa, María ya te pedí perdón- chillaba un rubio mientras su hermana le jalaba la oreja.- además, ¿Cómo quieres que le preste atención a quien toca la puerta cuando estoy mirando mi hermoso cuerpo en el espejo?- la menor aumento la fuerza de su agarre- Ayayay.

-Chicos este es mi hermano Martin, ni le presten atención es solo otro argentino del montón- dijo soltando por fin su oreja-

-¿Cómo que un argentino del montón?, preséntame como lo que soy, tu SUPER GUAPO, CARISMATICO Y QUERIDISIMO hermano mayor.- corrigió enfatizando las últimas palabras al mismo tiempo que le daban otro jalón de orejas, esta vez por parte de un chico más bajo y de cabellos castaños.

-Cállate de una vez pesado- gruño el chileno dirigiéndoles una pequeña mirada a los nuevos inquilinos- no se le acerque mucho y no hagan contacto con él o su idiotez se les contagiara- miro de reojo a Alfred- tu si puedes hablar con él, a ti no te ara afectara.

-Por supuesto, el hero es inmune a cualquier idiotez más pequeña que la suya.- afirmo el de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa.

-Hay Manu, a mi no me engañas yo se que tu me quieres mucho y que no quieres que me encariñe con ninguno de ellos- rio el más alto alborotándole el cabello con una mano que el otro sujeto y empezó a estrujar con fuerza haciendo que Martin callera al suelo llorando. Un objeto paso volando y choco contra la cabeza de Alfred.

-WTF?- tomo la cosa que lo golpeo y vio que era una yama de juguete.

-HEY TÚ GRINGO- grito otro moreno que traía un pañuelo atado al cuello saltando sobre el de lentes-¿Quién te dio permiso de tomar a mi cool yama?

-Yo no la tome, choco contra mi cabeza.

-Jo, si claro el juguetito se paro solo y dijo "Oh mira un gringo me le voy a echar en sima".

-¿Entonces qué sugieres? ¿Crees que yo la tome y me la lancé a mi mismo?

-Pues… eso tendría más sentido.

-¡¿Por dónde?!

-Oh mi buen amigo gringo, tal vez tu pobre y pequeño cerebro no puede comprender a mi increíble y sobre humana inteligencia peruana- suspiro- siento lastima por mi hermanita que tiene que explicarte con peritas y manzanas que ya es la hora de dormir o que tiene que reprocharte por estar comiendo la sopa con tenedor en vez de con cuchillo.

-¿Acaso tienes mierda en el cerebro?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre comer sopa con cuchillo?- le espeto Manuel dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Valla, parece que los chicos ya llegaron- saludo otro rubio que traía puestos unos lentes y los miraba misteriosamente con unas estrellitas flotando a su alrededor.

-Sebastián, Sebastián diles que yo tengo razón y que no tengo mierda en el cerebro- le dijo Miguel con lagrimas en los ojos y jalándolo de la camisa.

-… jajaja veo que están algo cansados, ¿no quieren tomar un poco de agua?- ofreció el joven desviando hábilmente la conversación y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-*snif* ¿tú también crees que soy un idiota?- le pregunto a Peter mirándolo fijamente, el pequeño solo guardo silencio incomodo.

-E-este, yo si quiero un poco de agua.-dijo por fin siguiendo los pasos del uruguayo.

-No deberías presionar así al niño si ya sabes la respuesta- le dijo un colombiano de cabellos ondulados y negros mostrando una sonrisa condescendiente al bajar las escaleras.

-USTEDES LO SERAN

-Shhhhhhh- silenciaron todos los sudamericanos poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios- cállate, si gritas despertaras a papá.- un escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos de los británicos mientras imaginaban las mil y un formas de ser del supuesto padre.

-P-pero fue culpa de Carlos- se quejo el otro sin que los demás prestaran atención.

-Ya es muy tarde ya se despertó- .dijo una voz desde la ventana- está bajando las escaleras.

-M-A-R-I-A- grito un hombre dándole un fuerte abrazo a la chica.-¿sabes cuan preocupado estaba?, te extrañe mucho, tu madre está esforzándose mucho y ahora tu eres justo como ella mi pequeña trabajadora y nuestra salvadora, sabes, con el dinero que nos mandaste compramos una mascota es una tortuguita y se llama tomatito, ¿es un buen nombre verdad?, tan solo pronunciarlo me dan ganas de comerme unos ricos tomates pero cada vez que compro tu madre y tus hermanos se los comen, *llora ,llora*, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí después de tanto tiempo...-hablaba y hablaba el español ignorando totalmente a los invitados mientras buscaba a su tortuga mascota para mostrársela a María.

\- Papá, papá... CON UN CARAJO PAPA QUEDATE QUIETO- le grito su hija jalándole del brazo- estos son los chicos de los que te hable, van a quedarse en casa por unos días.- el oji verde trago saliva y les dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

-Ah perdónenme, mi nombre es Antonio y soy el padre de María- se presento con una radiante sonrisa- siéntanse como en su casa- se volteo hacia la mexicana con un poco de sudor en la nuca- m-me imagino que ya le dijiste a tu madre, ¿verdad cariño?- la mexicana guardo silencio abriendo los ojos como platos.

-N-no le he dicho p-pero, de eso te encargas tu.

-!¿Yo?!, ¿por qué?- pregunto nervioso tomándola por los hombros y agitándola.

-Tienes que tomar tu responsabilidad como padre y ayudarme.

-P-pero Mari, tu sabes que ella...

-Lo siento papá, esto ahora es bronca tuya- esquivo la morena. Los europeos y Alfred jamás imaginaron que... "eso" seria el padre de Maria, estaba claro que ella no había heredado de el ese carácter peo entonces ¿de quién lo había heredado?

-Mon ami Antoine, el gran Francis está de visita.- anuncio un francés de ojos violetas bloqueando los pensamientos de los visitantes.

-Ore-sama también vino- continuo Gilbert saltando sobre uno de los sillones recibiendo nuevamente miradas frías por parte de los anteriores.

-VALLANSE A JODER A OTRO LADO- les grito la oji miel.

-Jonjonjon Mary yo no he hecho nada para ganarme tu desprecio por qué tratas así a tu querido amigo.- miro sobre el hombro de la joven al grupo de hermanos desconocidos que lo miraban desde curiosos hasta irritados- Oh, pero ¿quiénes son estos chicos tan guapos?- pregunto dando un paso adelante tomando la mano de Arthur y depositando un beso sobre ella- yo soy Francis Bonefoy.

Todos los británicos miraban la escena estupefactos mientras el pobre e inocente Francis recibía un puñetazo en la cara.

-Kesese muy bien tejón, parece que no eres tan débil como creía.- rio el alvino levantándose y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Estos vándalos ingleses, solo saben causar problemas. Mira lo que le hiciste a mi cara cejón con mal gusto para la ropa- exclamo el oji violeta haciendo una pose melodramática.

-¿A quién llamas cejón, bloody frog?, ustedes los franceses son los que andan de salidos metiendo mano donde quieren.

-Hmpf, que YO sepa no te metí mano solo te salude como lo haría cualquiera, aunque si quieres que te manosee lo hare con gusto- le dijo seductoramente acercándose un poco más.

-T-tu maldita rana, si te me acercas te pondré en tu lugar y veras quien manda aquí.

-Oh, no sabía que fueras tan salvaje mon ami.

-Idiota te matare-carraspeo el de cejas pobladas abalanzándose sobre él y a punto de darle un golpe que este esquivó mientras empezaba a correr por toda la casa.- !no te escaparas tan fácilmente!- le grito corriendo tras el tirando cosas y haciendo un desorden mientras los demás intentaban pararlos.

PAM

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta recién derrumbada sobre la cual se encontraba parada una mujer de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos verde oliva.

-Jeje h-hola cariño, ¿q-qué tal te fue en el...

-CHE ERA IL FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA CHE HA CAUSATO TUTTO QUESTO DISASTRO CAZZO

**¿Que tal estubo? ok se que no es mucho y que tiene poco sentido pero tenia que poner a nuestros queridos latinos**

**Ana: se que me pediste una nyo francia y te la boy a dar solo dame algo de tiempo, no creas que se va a olvidar solo por poner a Francis ;)**

**Hasta el proximo cap!**


	11. Picante

**Hola, (resucita de entre los muertos) UN AÑO, me he tardado demasiado en publicar esto y seguirlo. Perdón, yo sé que no merezco que sigan leyendo T.T pero no está bien no acabar un fic.**

**P.D. **

**Argentina- Martín, Chile- Manuel, Brasil- José, Perú- Miguel, Uruguay- Sebastián, Colombia- Carlos**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, ni los ocs de los latinos y británicos, pero México si es mía e.e**

-¡¿Qué se quedaran aquí?!- pregunto sorprendida la madre italiana.

-S-si- respondió su nervioso marido español que solo quería esconderse debajo de su cama y rezar por que su esposa no le enterrara un cuchillo en el pecho.

Mientras tanto, en la sala se encontraban apretujados siete latinos, cinco británicos, un estadounidense, un francés, un alemán, un brasileño y un pequeño proveniente de alguna micro nación.

-Entonces...María es su niñera- comentó el argentino a nadie en específico por milésima vez, mientras trataba de acomodarse mejor en el suelo.

-Puta madre Martin, ya te dije mil veces que si- le respondió la morena irritada, era de las pocas personas en esa habitación que habían logrado conseguir un asiento, apretujada y en medio de Sebastián y José.

-¿Quién se hecho un pedo?- preguntó como si nada el peruano.

-Fue Escot- dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

-¿Qué mierda creen que...

-Dios, tengo mucha hambre- se quejó Gilbert que estaba hecho bolita en un rincón junto a Arthur y Francis, mientras se sobaba el estómago. Todos en la habitación lo miraron con rostro de muertos de hambre. Hacía más de dos horas que había llegado la "dueña de la casa" y la pareja de casados discutía sobre la llegada de "nuevos inquilinos" mientras tanto, todos los demás fueron recluidos en la asfixiante sala. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y los estómagos de todos rugían como si fueran bestias furiosas.

-Que alguien vaya a buscar comida- sugirió Manuel empujando a Miguel para hacerse más espacio en el sillón donde estaban sentados.

-Ni loco _mon ami_, Chiara y Antonio...bueno, Chiara está ahí gruñendo como loca furiosa, yo prefiero conservar mis órganos reproductores intactos.

-Cierto, es mejor...- todos se callaron, habían escuchado un leve ruido desde una esquina de la sala.

-Eso es...- dijo Liam.

-...el sonido de alguien masticando.- termino Ían. Todos los presentes se giraron en dirección al sonido, encontrándose con un rubio de ojos azul claro comiendo una hamburguesa. Alfred, al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto, alzó la vista lentamente.

-_This ... this is not a burger._

-...

-...

-¡**TODOS SOBRE EL GRINGO!**\- estalló desde algún punto de la habitación. Todos se abalanzaron como fieras sobre el pobre Alfred, incluso pudo jurar que alguien le había mordido el brazo.

-_**ZITTO E STARE FERMI- **_rugió una italiana entrando en el reducido campo de batalla y depositando un "cariñoso" porrazo en la cabeza de cada presente. Todos guardaron silencio y dejaron de moverse- ¡Acaso son unos putos animales! Compórtense de una vez. - ahora se dirigió al español- ¿Ves bastardo? por tu culpa estos mocosos se hicieron estúpidos.

-Perdón mi amor- se disculpó el mayor lleno de moretones.

-M-mamá- llamó María- ¿si se pueden quedar los chicos?- la oji olivo guardó silencio unos segundos y suspiró.

-Está bien, pero dormirán todos en la sala o donde sea- los inquilinos sonrieron- Pero si me sacan de quicio yo misma me encargaré de meterles una escoba por el culo y mandarlos a dormir con los peces, _¿__Capisco ?- _todos asintieron apresuradamente y con algo de terror en sus rostros ante la amenaza.

-Bueno...-comenzó la morena dirigiéndole una sonrisa a sus hermanos.

-Entonces...- siguió el brasileño captando la indirecta.

-Hagamos...-continuó Martín imitando a los dos anteriores.

-Una...-sonrió Carlos.

-¡FIESTA!- concluyó el padre de la numerosa familia emocionado. Apenas esta palabra se escuchó, todos los latinos se dispersaron por la casa, unos poniendo música, otros preparando comida y algunos más poniendo la mesa o haciendo nada, como Manuel que sólo se limitó a sonreír y tranquilizar a los "nuevos" que habían pensado que la casa estaba bajo ataque.

Al cabo de una hora ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, bellamente adornada con manteles bordados de detalladas y coloridas flores. El olor de la comida hizo que cada estómago vacío rugiera y, por fin, sirvieron los manjares.

Los británicos no podían creer la cantidad y variedad de alimentos dispuestos en la meso, y no solo eso, se veían deliciosos y lo estaban. Todos se sentaron amontonados alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a servirse, mientras hablaban animadamente de cómo les fue en el día y otras banalidades, como si conocieran a aquellos extranjeros desde hace tiempo.

-Esperen- exclamó la mexicana, alejando un plato que contenía alguna salsa verde.- ¿qué creen que están haciendo?- inquirió, mirando ceñuda a Escot, Arthur y Alfred.

-¿Tú qué crees chihuahua? Solo voy a servirme salsa.- respondió el mayor acercándose el recipiente.

-Yo también quiero probarla.- pidió el caballero de cejas pobladas.

-Yo les recomendaría que no lo hicieran- comentó Gilbert algo ¿pálido?

-Es cierto, mejor no la prueben, les va a picar mucho- apoyó el colombiano.

-¿Qué nos va a picar?- gruñó el estadounidense.

-Sí, es muy picante- siguió la chica sirviéndose un poco de salsa para sí misma en sus tostadas.

-¿Y por qué tu si puedes comerla?- preguntó indignado Escot.

-Porque YO SOY profesional y TU solo eres un novato. Limítate a comer guacamole.

-Pero Mary, yo quiero probarla- rogó el gringo nuevamente. Los hermanos americanos intercambiaron miradas y por fin accedieron.

-Bueno, pero lo que les pase no es responsabilidad mía.

De esta forma, el trío de angloparlantes se sirvió la mezcla verde en sus tostadas y las mordieron.

-¡HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mientras tanto en Alemania.

-Kyaaa, ¿q-qué fue eso?- dijo aterrado un italiano.

-Alguien comió salsa verde- le contestó un alemán sin despegar su vista del periódico.

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que perdonen mi retraso. Recibo con gusto reviews, follows, favs críticas y tomates XD**

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, favs y follows en el anterior cap.**

**Hasta el próximo cap. n.n**


	12. Las chanclas

**Holass ;) He regresado con otro cap. Espero que les gusten mis intentos de comedia.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

-JaJaJa~ Trío de mensos.- reía Miguel a punto de ahogarse con un champurrado.

-Ni pico nada- decía Alfred con los labios hinchados y rojos.

-Hay aha~- respondió Carlos que sostenía un hielo sobre la lengua de Arthur.

-Par de maricas, no aguantan nada.- bufó Escot.

-Tú deja de estar fregando y vete a comprar un botellón a la tienda que tú solito aniquilaste toda el agua que teníamos.- ordenó María cargando un montón de sabanas y colchas.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir?

-Porque no vas a vivir aquí de a gratis.- contestó el chileno.- Los gemelos están doblando ropa y Willi está ayudando a mamá con las cuentas de la casa.

-Cabrón lame suelas- murmuraron los hermanos británicos al unísono.

-Atención trabajadores,- llamó Sebastián desde el segundo piso, cargaba consigo una matraca y un dibujo mal hecho de lo que parecía un par de papas con pelo.- Escuchen todos la nueva orden, decreto y/o nuncio de parte de la patrona: quién encuentre sus chanclas antes de la cena, no tendrá que limpiar la casa mañana.- pasaron apenas un par de segundos y toda la casa ya era esculcada y revisada por todos lados. Buscaron bajo la cama, en el ropero, junto a la mesa, en la cocina, en el patio y no daban con el bendito par de zapatos.

-_It`s imposible. _No están en ningún lado- chilló el estadounidense frustrado. La italiana, que en esos momentos descansaba tranquilamente en el sofá, lo escuchó y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-¿Qué te hago si yo las encuentro?- siete palabras y de repente un aura fría y aterradora se esparció por toda la casa. Latinos, británicos, y un español tragaron saliva asustados de su destino; enseguida todo el mundo continuó con su búsqueda mientras el sol se ponía, algunos llorando y otros dedicando su cuerpo y alma a cumplir su misión. Las horas pasaron y no había rastro del paradero de las chanclas, la situación se volvía desesperada y los jóvenes comenzaban a desvariar.

-¿Ya revisaron en la taza del baño?- preguntó Manuel desde el techo.

-Ya busque ahí cinco veces- replicó Arthur que estaba considerando desarmar una impresora para ver si se encontraban adentro.

-¿Y si se las robaron?- sugirió Liam.

-No seas burro, ¿quién se va a meter en la casa nomás para robarse unas chanclas?

-Dejen de estar diciendo sandeces, esto es una asunto serio- regañó Will.

-Escuchen chicos- les llamó Carlos- yo tengo pruebas de que Alfredo se las comió.

-_What the..._

-Si es cierto, yo también lo vi- afirmó Peter saliendo de un cajón.

-¡Yo no me comí ninguna chancla!- se defendió el americano.

-¿Estás seguro?- inquirieron todos mirándolo fijamente.

-Si.

-¿Segurísimo?

-S-si.

-¡Dudaste!- gritó Ian.

-_I don`t...- _incluso Alfred comenzaba a dudar de si mismo_._

-¡Fue él, el se la comió!

-¡Escúpela!

-¡Ábranle el estómago!- sugirió Martín sacando un cuchillo de plástico de quien sabe donde.

-Esperen un segundo...- los detuvo Escot saliendo del horno de la estufa.- ¿dónde está el loco de las llamas?

-Tienes razón- dijo la mexicana mirando por todos lados- ¿a dónde se fue el Miguelón?

-No se preocupen chicos, ya llegue.- anunció el susodicho entrando desde la puerta trasera.- Fui a casa de los vecinos a buscar pero me sacaron a patadas y me amenazaron con que iban a llamar a la policía si volvía a entrar.

-Tus vecinos seguro están locos, ¿qué no ven que es un asunto urgente?- gruñó Arthur.

-Yo les dije lo mismo pero no me hicieron caso- suspiró el peruano.- ya me cansé de tanto buscar, me duelen mis piececitos por estas chanclas viejas.- todos se giraron a ver al muchacho con los ojos a punto de reventar. Miguel, que había entrado campante hace apenas unos segundos, traía puestas las sandalias que tanto habían buscado.

-Miguel- le llamó la morena en tono triste- ¿por qué eres tan pendejo?

**Ya se que esta muy corto pero la computadora me esta fallando un chorro :(**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follow, también por sus donaciones de tomates a la familia Carriedo Vargas :`V**

**Hasta el próximo cap. n.n**


End file.
